The invention refers to a form-fitting and material-locking pipe connection, in particular electrically insulating pipe connection between (a) an overlapping, reinforced plastic sleeve which is subdivided into a number of superimposed pipe shells or pipe layers which at their ends have a flange directed toward the axis of the sleeve and which are separated from each other so as to be deformable independently from each other in axial direction of the sleeve, and b) at least one pipe, preferably two pipes, made especially of metal which are overlapped by the pipe shells or pipe layers, with the end of the plastic sleeve being wound, pressed or cast onto the end of the overlapped pipe, and with the flanges of the innermost pipe shell or pipe layer hooking onto a shoulder provided at each end of the overlapped pipe, and with the outermost pipe shell or pipe layer being possibly enclosed at least in the end area thereof by a coupling ring.
In connections of this type, it is known (DE-OS 27 33 048) to assign a separate shoulder of the overlapped pipe to each flange of the pipe shell, with these shoulders being of stepped configuration, with the gradation starting to ascend from the pipe end. Such a design necessitates a material accumulation at the pipe ends and also a relatively long thickened section at the end of the pipe so that a considerable material accumulation in particular in case of large connections is encountered. Furthermore, the making of individual shoulders at the pipe end is cumbersome and complicated.